


Once Bitten

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Twins have arrived on the Enterprise and they have yet to learn that things aren't always as they first appear. Part of a pair of drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Una vez mordido...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816325) by [Bec_de_Lievre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre)



“Don’t worry,” Christine whispered. “McCoy’s always grumpy.” 

John smirked. “I’ve got a plan to win him over.”

He raised his voice so it carried easily.

“What were Starfleet thinking? Assigning a Vulcan that can’t even _understand_ emotions as First Officer?”

John smiled as McCoy turned in his direction.

“Nurse Doe. That’s a load of hogwash. Mister Spock’s the finest First Officer in the Fleet. He knows more about emotions than you know about Vulcans, that’s for sure! So think about your own limitations before pointing fingers or you won’t last two weeks on the _Enterprise_!”

John quickly shut his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanies 'Twice Shy'


End file.
